The Sentry and His Avatar
by sasuke12234
Summary: Some one posted a picture of Sentry!Mako and Korra and I just couldn't help myself, I had to write something for it. I hope you like. Warning: MAKORRA is everywhere.


**A/N: I wrote this for someone on Tumblr. It was a lot of fun, just wish the ending was what I wanted it to be, but I couldn't figure out how to make it work. :/ Enjoy.**

* * *

The winter night was crisp and the falling snow felt like daggers on his face with the added wind. It was his shift to stand watch at the Avatar's quarters while she was visiting her home in the south.

He has only been part of the White Lotus for about seven years and been practically all over the world. He loved the beauty and warmth of the Earth Kingdom, the beautiful lights of the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, the strong connection he had with the Fire Nation, and the warm and cozy feeling he got with being back home in Republic City. But no matter what, he was always happy with where he was if she was there with him. Even though their relationship went down hill after he broke up with her in a public area, he still felt horrible when he found out that she didn't make it to the Fire Nation like he thought she did during her month long absence. When he learned about what she went through and the truth about everything that he was completely blind about, he promised himself that he would never leave her again and always protect her no matter what. When she refused to take him back after a period of nonstop begging and apologizing, he finally just realized that she would never trust him again or take him back. He then figured that if he couldn't protect her as a boyfriend or friend, he would protect her as a guardian for the Avatar – a White Lotus Sentry. Much to her quiet disagreement, his decision to travel with and protect her didn't lighten her mood about him.

When her hunt came into view, he could see her talking with the sentry that he was coming to relive. She saw him walking over the hill and her smile fell. She gave the sentry her good-bye and walked back in her hunt before he could get any closer. The sentry turned around with a confused look on his face and then finally realized why the Avatar left. "So you're the reason why my conversation got cut short." The sentry said with a smug smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

He rolled his eyes and breathed out a hot breath through his nose. "Shut up." That was all he had to say to the man. The constant teasing he got from the other sentries that would hit on the single Avatar was getting old to him. They can blame him all they wanted for making her run at the sight of him, but they can stop telling him that they thought that.

The sentry shrugged his shoulders with his smug look still on his face. "Ok then. Enjoy a long, cold, and lonely night Mako." He said as he patted his fellow sentry's shoulder as he walked by.

He breathed out an annoyed, hot breath as he took his position in front of the entrance to the hut.

The night drug on and the small flame in his hands weren't helping him warm up at all in the winter breeze. The light in the hut was still shining bright, which he found weird since she was usually asleep by know with only the small fire inside being the only light visible. Part of him wanted to ask what was going on, and another part wanted to go inside and check on her, but the sentry in him just commanded him to stay at his post and not to move. About another hour drew on and the hut was still lit as bright as ever while the rest were dim with only the small fires shinning through the doors and windows. He looked at the animal skinned flaps behind him and could partially see her through the cracks of the opening. She seemed to be meditating in front of the fire in the center of the main room. i_'That explains it.'_/i he thought to himself before turning away from the entrance and stared back into the dark tundra in front of him, relighting the fire in his hands.

About an hour and a half later, he could hear her begin to move around the hut, happy that she might be finally going to bed. The main lights were still on and he heard her rummage around what he thinks is the kitchen due to the clacking of glasses and the sound of running water. The noises soon went quiet, and his worry started to rise. His ears perked, trying to hear anything he could from inside, but nothing made a peep. There was then a loud crash of glass shattering and her light shriek of pain. Hearing the commotion, his instincts kicked in and rushed inside the hut to find the Avatar in the kitchen and holding her foot in her hand.

"Korra are you ok?" He asked before he realized that she just dropped her glass and got a small cut on her foot.

She looked at him and let go of her foot. "I'm fine, now get out." She said in an annoyed tone as she gave him an unwelcoming look.

He looked anywhere around the interior but her as he let out a nervous breath while thinking of what to do. "Let me see your foot." He said as he took a step closer to her.

"It's fine, now get out." She snapped as she took a step back away from him, wincing from the pressure she put on her hurt foot.

He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "Korra, I swear, I'm suppose to help and protect you, but it's getting really hard to when you won't even let me get ten feet from you." He said in a quiet tone with is frustration with her laced in his words.

"Hey, I'm not the one who told you to join the White Lotus. You did that yourself. Now, I'll tell you again, get out." She said once more as she stared him down.

He took another deep breath and thought about what he was going to do. The sentry in him just told him to do what she said and to leave, but the other part of him just said to give her a piece of his mind. He was beginning to grow tired of her constant ignoring and running away from him, he had already said his apologies and risked his life for her many times in the field.

"Why do you hate me so much? I've said my apologies numerous of times, I even joined the Lotus to make sure you were always safe. So, why do you still hate me? You can't seriously still be mad about something that happened years ago." He said with a serious look in his eyes as he looked at her.

Her eyes widened a little and she turned her face away from him with a guilty look on it. "I don't hate you." She mumbled.

"Then what's your problem?" He asked quickly as he took a step toward her. "Why were you against me joining the Lotus? Why do you always run from me? Why do you never talk to me or hear me out?"

"Because it's hard to forget about you when you're around me all the time." She finally confessed. She crossed her arms over her chest as she kept her eyes away from his and pouted in an angry annoyance. "I feel like I can't do anything when you're still around. I still get nervous around you when you show up, and I still worry for your safety whenever I see you hurt. And it really sucks when I compare what and how I did before you became a sentry to now, even other people have noticed how I'm more off my game now than I was then."

He let out a long, delayed breath, glad to hear that she didn't really hate him. "Ok then, now that that's settled, can I see your foot now?" He asked as he held his hand out, gesturing toward her foot that she had held in the air so she wouldn't stand on it.

She looked over at him for a moment and then turned her head away from him again and her pout grew as she held her foot out to him. "It's just a small cut. No big deal."

He walked up to her and knelt down in front of her bare foot and saw a cut that was about an inch in half long. "A small cut doesn't cross about your whole heel and have glass in it." He said to her as he stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, you can't stand on one foot forever."

She took his hand and let him help her over to the small sitting area in her living space, getting nervous when she felt his hand around her waist. He slowly walked her over to one of the seats around the center fire of the room and helped her sit down. He then knelt down and held up her bleeding foot to his face. "It's just one shard, but it might hurt a little." He informed her, letting her brace herself for when he removed the glass from her cut.

After getting a good grip on the shard, he started to pull it out while she slightly winced in discomfort over what she felt. Once it was out and set to the side, he sat down on the floor and took off his headpiece to run his hand through his hair. "So, you still get nervous around me, huh?" He asked with a small smile after a moment of silence.

"Don't flatter yourself too much City Boy." She retorted with a smirk.


End file.
